powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
Preemptive Adaptation Good day Dybad, haven't seen you in heromainia for quite sometime, anyway I saw your comment on the Reactive Adaptation page, the one about Preemptive Adaptation? It's quite a unique and formiddable ability and I hoped to see more of the ability on the Heromainia wiki. You see I plan on using the ability on my character as it is an important strategic element considering its full implications. I originally planned to get your permission to create the ability on our wiki but that would be inappropriate. Please consider, and thank you :) Doomweaver13 00:42, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dybad, I'll let you know once i'm done. Doomweaver13 02:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Universal Manipulation via SAM Do you think a user (probably a master) of subatomic manipulation can gain Universal Manipulation or atleast a form of it by controlling every subatomic particle in the universe?Gabriel456 (talk) 21:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Great! thanks! ^_^. Can I put it in applications then? or should it go into associations? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) thanks again ^_^Gabriel456 (talk) 21:57, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Boundary manipulation and causality manipulation issues hi I'm still waiting for your thoughts on the ambigurous boundary issue of BM Secret ultraviolet (talk) 10:42, August 14, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it would be right to take sides but I agree with you because I know how helpful you are. But if I didn't say that, the argument would've kept going and going out of pride. Keep doing what you do. HavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 13:45, August 22, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi ! I created a new power, called Telekinetic Aura. Please take a look if you have some time to spare :) Self-Subatomic Manipulation Hey, can you help me with my new page Self-Subatomic Manipulation? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:56, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Hey DY, I got this idea for a power but I want you to have it. I seen what your other pages and I am taken back. Lol how about it? Signature please (the pencil button) so that know where to answer ^ ^ What is this idea of power ? Though if it is yours, you should be the page's creator. I'll do my best to best :) DYBAD (talk) 02:48, August 29, 2012 (UTC) Hey I got Ork Physiology for ya dude. Kool J. Veteran (talk) 02:20, August 31, 2012 (UTC) No, that wasn't me. LolHavenLuvsTheRage (talk) 03:42, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Everyone is requesting that stop editing for a while n join the chat J. Veteran (talk) 03:14, September 3, 2012 (UTC) You did an excellent job! It looks much more presentable than it was before. :) Biztek (talk) 05:32, September 3, 2012 (UTC) And thanks! c: Biztek (talk) 05:33, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Hey dybab i asking if you use that thing the Applications (general) and Applications (detail) on Homo Superior Physiology since it hostes a lot of powers J. Veteran (talk) 05:37, September 3, 2012 (UTC) Self-Resurrection Hey, I wanted to ask you what you think of my new page Self-Resurrection :) Gabriel456 (talk) 18:42, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence/Unity Fiddled a bit with the definitions, what do you think?--Kuopiofi (talk) 07:07, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I knew there was a definition for Unity, but took this long to remember what it was... --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:54, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Omnipotence has Unity in both Applications and Variations, which one you want to remove?--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) TFM Once again, you did a great job! :) I've always liked specialized variations, like Nonexistence, and now you have added another power to my favorites. Biztek (talk) 07:05, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! I love it! but can a regular Telekinetic gain it? Gabriel456 (talk) 11:28, September 7, 2012 (UTC) New Power Telekinetic Force Manipulation. I just checked the page and commented there too... It's a cool one and will have to add it as one of my favorites... you did a great job there... I don't even know if there are other things to change on that page of your but if there is then I am honored to help you :) 89thWarrior (talk) 11:37, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :) ---- Superior Adaptation I looked at the power it it's FREAKING AWESOME! Anyways, any other limitations of that power? So this is related to Ultimate Survivor too right? :) 89thWarrior (talk) 11:10, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Colors Actually, I use 2 methods. First method - A free program called "Pixie" for windows (I googled "pixie nattyware"; it was the first link). When you run it, a small box appears and shows the shade of whatever color your cursor is on. Once you find the color you want, press control+alt+c to copy it and it should copy a hex triplet. Just paste it to the color section and put a "#" in front of it if there isn't already one. Second method - A website with a bunch of colors - http://www.w3schools.com/html/html_colornames.asp. It has a bunch of colors and you can change the shade and mix other colors. Again, copy and paste the hex triplet and make sure it has a "#" in front of it. Good Luck! ^^ Biztek (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I'm just wondering how you named the techniques on the Subjective Reality page. They sound so cool! ^^ Is All Fiction from Medaka Box? Biztek (talk) 04:14, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Superior Adaptation This power should have been here long ago - It's great! This is certainly one of the top tier powers I have seen on this wikia. I don't imagine someone with this power ever losing, unless they were fighting someone with Omnipotence. This would be an interesting power for the main character in a tv show; In most hero tv shows that I remember, one of the main characters usually has Power Negation or Power Replication. This is indeed a spectacular power. Keep up the good work~ (*ω*) Biztek (talk) 02:20, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Dybab i gotta congrulate on your two new awesome pages Telekinetic Force Manipulation and Superior Adaptation i can't wait to see CT J. Veteran (talk) 21:28, September 11, 2012 (UTC) Variable Ooooohhh, this quite a coincidence. As a kid, I had thought of a power identical to this but I've always called it "enchantment" or "reconfiguration" (weird names, I know) and I would always pretend I had this, but I completely forgot about its existence. This has brought back great memories :D 5/5 - Great job! :) Biztek (talk) 05:17, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Powers XD *Liquid Surveillance Communication *Historical Character Communication *Object Creation Touch *Artistic Life Force Imprisonment *Photographic Encapsulation *Healing Prayer How about these powers above man... what can you say to each of them? :D Will wait for your reply. \m/ 89thWarrior (talk) 11:51, September 12, 2012 (UTC) DYBAD, thanks for considering me as one of your friends. 89thWarrior (talk) 13:00, September 13, 2012 (UTC) = Wow! FULL PACKAGE OF POWERS IN ONE! I never thought of one that can be an example... but the girl is so cuteness! I wish i could hug her. XD 89thWarrior (talk) 10:40, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Gabe! Do you think Logic Manipulation could be a sub-power of Boundary Manipulation? It does control the boundary of possible/impossible. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:40, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I was just wondering because of a comment in the page. :) Gabriel456 (talk) 23:42, September 13, 2012 (UTC) DyBad! Hey, DYBAD, can you help me with something? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 05:54, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Ah, nevermind, I think I solved my own problem. ^ ^ (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 06:29, September 17, 2012 (UTC) 89thWarrior - New Power Powered Body Part Disability - this is the power I just recenlty made... please take a look at it and tell me what you think :) 89thWarrior (talk) 13:06, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Lol, that's pretty neat power. I've been on the the Medaka Box wikia before and saw that girl with all of the abnormalities, but I never knew she had that many!!! But I'm confused, is this not Omnipotence? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 20:54, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Boundary Manipulation Do you mind if I put "Possible/Impossible" instead of "truth/lies" on the Logic Manipulation part of BM? It sounds more fitting in my opinion Gabriel456 (talk) 14:06, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Medaka Box Oh, I understand it now. :) I was also wondering...Does Ajimu have Medaka's abnormality, as well? Is that how she was able to possess all of those abnormalities and minuses? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 16:23, September 22, 2012 (UTC) New power What do you think of my new page, Interactive Force Manipulation? Gabriel456 (talk) 23:39, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Complete Arsenal How can this power have Omnipotence as one of it's Applications if it is either Version or Sub-power of Omnipotence? That's not possible, so that one isn't part of the contest here. CA is either Version or Sub-power of OP, I tried chancing it to Variation on Omnipotence (by chancing Omnipower in Application to Category link) but Gabriel nixed that instantly. I told it was about your opinions and he should talk to you about it. Hasn't apparently happened. Personally I'm on opinion that this'd fit better as Sub-power, so do a few others, but ultimately it comes down to the point that you don't agree with that. That's a rude/blunt way to say it, but there you go.--Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, September 23, 2012 (UTC) I think it's better not to think it too hard, let's just say it's a variation of Omnipotence gained by every ability/power and walk away very carefully...--Kuopiofi (talk) 12:31, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I think that the main problem with both this and Boundary Manipulation is that we don't really have more than one user in either, so we don't have anything to compare the limits and possibilities. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:10, September 24, 2012 (UTC) My first page. Take a look if you can and leave feedback (if you like ^ ^) Blackwings369 (talk) 18:43, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Omnikinesis Do you think it'd be a good idea to put my Omnikinesis page from heromainia on here? I probably won't put it up but just wanted a second opinion Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but it isn't the power to give you all of them, just a list of kinetic abilities examples. I was thinking the same thing for being a sub-power of CA and PI.Gabriel456 (talk) 00:46, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Doing the page now, but should I put the powers of as Regular names (like Elemental Manipulation) or their kinesis names (Atmoskinesis)? Gabriel456 (talk) 00:53, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Also, would Energy Manipulation go under there too? (same with Cosmic Manipulation) Gabriel456 (talk) 01:05, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Well it's up. Did the best I could,what do you think? I know it needs help :p Omnikinesis. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:13, September 28, 2012 (UTC) An Opinion Needed Hey DYBAD, it RnR. When I you get this message, I need some advice on a page idea.RnR (talk) 23:04, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Okay. Its kind of a sub-power for my Guardianship page. I call it Guardian Inheritance. You know guardians such as Link from Legend of Zelda and Aang from Avatar? Well the ability deals with a guardian gaining inheritance from the previous one; all their knowledge, all their memories, all their abilities, all their power, all their soul, you see where I'm going with this. However, there is abit of a downside. As they inherit the power, they also gain the same weaknesses of the previous guardian, thus placing conflict in their abilities. What do you think? Thanks, though my intention was never trying to be original, just for the fun of it, but thanks. Oh..(facepalm) my mistake. I saw the page, it was really well thoughtout. You really know how to put the 'power in 'OVERPOWER'. Also it was called Guardian Inheritance. Well it seems thoughtout, also thanks for the user. Much appreciated.RnR (talk) 01:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) what do you think of Neutron Manipulation?Raijin7 (talk) 02:27, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 my bad dybad, i was talking about the idea of it. Like, Im thinking of going off the neutron bomb.Raijin7 (talk) 02:39, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 yup the neutron bomb, thinking about how the user could possibiliy defuse certain things, like electricity. add more neutrons to the electrons/ions, to neutralize them.etc.Raijin7 (talk) 03:24, September 30, 2012 (UTC)Raijin7 Wow, this is a great power! With this power, you can have an army of Nigh-Omnipotent beings at your disposal. In essence, this is Complete Arsenal before you have all the powers. Nice! I like the flavor of this power. It allows one to bring style into combat. Once again, Good job!! ^ ^ (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 03:44, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Ability Unity What do you think of "Ability Unity"? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:57, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Well, I got two version ideas for it 1. The user is able to unite with their powers, making them immune to powers such as Superpower Manipulation,Power Replication/Empathic Mimicry, pretty much any ability that involves controlling/affecting another ability 2. A variation of Unity (still trying to explain this part D: ) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:20, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Or a possible mixture of both? I'm not sure..Gabriel456 (talk) 21:26, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, it would make the user immune to Superpower Manipulation and it's sub-powers (Mimicry, absorption, erasure, transmutation, etc.) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:11, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe, but once united, your powers can't be manipulated in any way Gabriel456 (talk) 22:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Great! I'll work on it now. :) feel free to help if you want to :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:23, October 1, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. If you think they count, put them in :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) It is up! what do you think? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:48, October 1, 2012 (UTC) do you think a user of Superpower Manipulation can gain Ability Unity? Maybe a master of SPM?. Gabriel456 (talk) 21:31, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I was just wondering. Thanks :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:45, October 2, 2012 (UTC) My chracters on another wiki Well I created another Fanon wiki but this time its slightly diferent from before but that's not the point of this message. I need your opinion on two chracters that are high powered but I don't what powers to give one of them so they won't be under/overpowering the other. the pages are Axel and King Ennma. From Truth™. {King Enma's page isn't done yet} Power Restoration What do you think of "Power Restoration"? The power to restore powers back to their original state (restoration of loss due to Power Erasure)Gabriel456 (talk) 12:05, October 4, 2012 (UTC) I think there's even a user: Matt Parkman Jr from Heroes (albiet via Activation & Deactivation) since he partially restored Hiro's Space-Time Manipulation after it was stolen Gabriel456 (talk) 12:13, October 4, 2012 (UTC) New Power Made new powers! Death Passing and Nature Communication. What do you think? :) Gabriel456 (talk) 22:29, October 6, 2012 (UTC) What do you think? not bad I hope? ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 22:48, October 6, 2012 (UTC) OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dybad i am asking if you make it a regular basis to update me on your AWESOME PAGES!!!!!!!!!!!! (J. Veteran (talk) 17:57, October 7, 2012 (UTC)) Finally! YESS, A MILLION TIMES YESS, A QUADRILLION TIMES YESS!!! With this power, I can make my life interesting! If I want to live in the Medaka Box verse, I can create all the characters and give them their own backgrounds and abnormalities. Maybe I might want to create an army of Medakas and Kumagawas, who knows? Very nice power once again, and I really appreciate that you keep me updated on the new powers you create. :) I also modified the Meta Ability Creation page a bit, just to let you know. I may have been a bit too with the changes so of course, feel free to undo any you see fit, though it may already be undone by someone else before you. (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 18:13, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Nope, that's not me. O.o It would seem that my history isn't showing, but anyway, it was me who added associations. (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 21:47, October 7, 2012 (UTC) Hey, DYBAD! You've been here for a while and I was wondering if you know if there's a power on this wikia like Kumagawa Misogi's Book Maker. Oh, and is there a strong presence ability also? (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 04:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Meta Story Manipulation Nice Job Dybab really nice. Thanks! :) (*ω*) AKA Biztek (talk) 16:18, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Renaming Ability Acceleration Should I rename Ability Acceleration to Self-Power Augmentation? Gabriel456 (talk) 02:03, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Alright :) Gabriel456 (talk) 02:29, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I get your opinion? Is Umineko no naku koro ni worth watching? I watched the first segment where they all die and I was shocked that it was like Higurashi. Unlike Higurashi, I was't as hooked as I was so I don't think I can handle the different "arcs"... ^ ^; ♥♥♥ (talk) 04:12, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and another thing, is there a power like Iihiko's on here? (Irriversible Destruction)♥♥♥ (talk) 19:34, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I get your opinion on this new power I made? ^ ^ ♥♥♥ (talk) 22:42, October 15, 2012 (UTC) great job on the New Power and that video is really interested i already watched it thrice (J. Veteran (talk) 16:23, October 20, 2012 (UTC)) Renaming some powers Hey, I want to rename some of my powers such as Positivity Manipulation, Negativity Manipulation and Divine Reward but I can't find any good names, any suggestions? Gabriel456 (talk) 21:31, October 21, 2012 (UTC) alright :) Gabriel456 (talk) 21:47, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks alot! I really appreciate it ^_^ Gabriel456 (talk) 11:11, October 22, 2012 (UTC) New Power Hi, another Power, but it's still raw ^ ^, can you help me with it?Blackwings369 (talk) 20:38, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Response A symbiote is a creature living in a state of symbiosis while symbiosiany is an interdependent or mutually beneficial relationship between two persons, groups, etc. There is nothing mutually beneficial about my power-one kills the other hence the name.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 18:57, October 30, 2012 (UTC) The Vlitra is a dark manifestation of the planet's will, it's a mechanism created by Chakravartin to collect souls and snuff out an heir powerful enough to kill it.Consus, the Erudite God (talk) 01:08, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Is It There? Hey DYBAD. I need to know. Is there an ability called "Absolute Power"? RnR (talk) 23:42, October 31, 2012 (UTC)